The Story of a Tear
by Mitchi
Summary: ...about folken and how his tear came to be.... the first chapter is kinda slow tho. Please review! ^_^
1. Prologue

**The Story of a Tear**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is my first time writing a fanfic ^_^ It is about Folken, his past, and how his tear came to be. Please bear with me if you don't like it much. However, I still hope you will enjoy it in some way and come back for more! Oh yeah, I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters, so don't sue me! +_+ ….Now on with the story! 

# Prologue

A fifteen-year-old boy with aqua green/blue hair looks out of a window. People all clutter the streets to wish him good luck on a day such as this. _Why is this necessary?_ He lets out a sigh. It's for his brother, so sweet and love-able, may he not have to go through the same 'fate'. The boy, Folken Lancour Fanel, remembers how surprised his younger brother was when he told them about the dragon slaying. His brother has such a gentle soul, shouldn't ever have to do the slaying. It was the dragon slaying that made them, princes, into kings. It was a Fanalian ritual passed down from generation to generation, that the eldest prince would have to slay a dragon and bring back a dragenerigist. A dragenergist is like a crystal that unlike other crystals, powers Escaflowne. Now, it was his turn to follow the footsteps of his ancestors. _Father passed away for the people ..._It was now his turn to take the throne and govern the land. 

With a churning thoughts, and a rather blue spirit, he set upon his task and headed out the palace gates and the kingdom's gate. As he quickly glanced back, he saw his brother, Van, wave enthusiastically and cheer him on. He knew Van looked up to him, and he loved Van dearly. Yet, he did not know he was walking toward the end of a part of him, that darkness might have its ways. 

You like? ^_^ I apologize for the bad grammar in some parts and a very short chapter with most of the info you already know! I promise I will write a longer chapter to this, revealing the Folken deep down inside… a story of a tear. Dammit! I sound like an old and weak broken record! ^^/\~Please review~

_ _


	2. Dawning of a New Era

**The Story of a Tear**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two of The Story of a Tear! I hope you like this one [I think it's a tad better than the first chapter. ^^ There is a piece of spoiler here and there, so no flames please. Also, a bit of _time_ has passed since the first chapter but everything will click into place sooner or later. +_+ In this chapter he is 17.Disclaimer : I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. Please do not sue little, homework burdened me.^^ All I claim is Lord Affeasia who I made up. 

_ _

_Chapter Two : Dawning of a New Era_

_ _

The scene from which Folken looked on was quite dismal.Flat, gray land seemed to roll on forever into the murky horizon.He lowered his gaze and caught sight of his right arm. Ah yes, the one that was replaced. He remembers 2 years ago, during the Dragon Slaying Pre-coronation Ritual, the feeling of hopelessness and pain.His eyelids softly close as he lives the memory again. _A dragon was sleeping in it's cave, with one eye open and one eye shut.Anxiety seemed to build up like a wall around the dragon and him... would the dragon notice him? He should take the chance, it was sleeping and the task would be simple. He had decided to take a step forward... but suddenly both the dragon's eyes snap open!He gulps, and fright quietly took over him. When he blinks, the dragon blinks; it's eyes seemingly to know the fear deep down inside the boy's soul.The dragon approached forward, it's odor floating around. Folken grimaced at the smell and scrunched up his nose, while holding the hilt of his sword. The dragon did the blinking thing again, harboring more fear in Folken's heart. If he had known that dragons smell fear like dogs do, he would have been less tense and more "friendly"; however he chose the wrong time to be calm and lowered his arm.WRRRRRRiiiiiiipppp! A menacing pain shot up his right arm, spreading around like oil in water.Folken eyes dilated a bit as he looked on at what had happened to his right arm. The dragon had it! It was gone! He couldn't contain his fear any longer and screamed, falling to the ground. With a thud, as he hit the warm earth that was soaking his blood, he feared death no more.What was death really? How can it sink into a man's soul so? _He was feeling death, _and he was not afraid.The dragon approached some more, then backed away before Folken lost consciousness, losing blood. _

His memory flew out of his mind as quickly as it had come as a soldier tapped him lightly on his left shoulder. 

"Lord Affeasia wishes to speak to you, Lord Folken," the young dark haired soldier said. He had hair of midnight, eyes of the sunset when its purple, and a slight hint of the lust for blood shown in his eyes.Such soldiers were common here, where a new era was beginning. A new magic called Science had proven that it was useful. Lord Dornkirk had "invented" it all. Folken gave a slight nod and followed the soldier to Lord Affeasia's personal ensuite. 

As he entered, he noticed a few hooded figures crowd along a corner of the room, mumbling, eying him and Affeasia. There was a cold draft, and Folken shuddered for a second; and remembered whose presence he was in, he straightened up. 

"Why do you call upon me, M'lord?" Folken asked respectively. Lord Affeasia was Dornkirk's most trusted men, but Folken thought he was rather cold. However, rules were to be obeyed if Folken wanted to succeed and find what he longed for……..

"I wanted to be updated on how you are progressing on the new reports," Affeasia said briskly. 

"They are finished M'lord," Folken responded with just a little bit of air.He had done a lot of thinking before getting everything right, and some sneaking out and staring at ponds overgrown with gray weeds too!He furrowed his eyebrows as he remembered seeing a tall tawny creature moving around followed by scamping sounds. Was Ziabach having a zoo in their Science Department building's dead garden?Maybe he was hallucinating from all the thinking.He frowned a bit. 

"Ha! I knew you were a deep thinker Folken, but I never knew you had to think to make sure if you had actually finished something! Taking on the years quickly, Folken?" Affeasia said coolly. 

Folken did notrespond, but instead handed him the papers and walked out of the room, and said at the door, "I hope you find the report to the liking." His thoughts were still on that goldenish-tawny-brownish creature in the "garden".Maybe he will hava a better chance at taking a look at it. Science has it's ways…. a new creature perhaps. 

~ -------- ~ --------

Folken was now in his very own room. Ah yes, to be an elite scientist meant good living.Not the very best, but better off than a regular soldier in Ziaboch. He stared out once more into the gloomy world outside…… _When he had woken up, he could feel something in his right arm. Maybe it was all just a dream! His arm didn't get ripped off after all! But as he slowly opened his eyes, a bright light jittered him to total consciousness. Where was I? Heaven? Was he dead from losing all that blood? No, he can't be dead, he could still move around. Then he decided to sit up and see what was actually going on. He lifted his right arm, and lo-&-behold, a metal object was there! AAAAaaaaaaaaaHHHHhhhhhhhhhh! Wh-Wh-What happened to him? His temple began to throb, and his eyes began to hurt from the intensity of the white _light_. Before he drifted to unconsciousness once more, he glimpsed four hooded figures... He later learned that he had been saved from an almighty Lord Dornkirk, whose ship had just passed overhead.Four sorcerers had made him a new arm, out of the magic called science. Dornkirk said he was a bright lad, with a good future, only if he followed Ziabach's way. He, not wanting the fate put on him, decided to follow a different path.Dornkirk spoke of fate, and making new ones so that people would be given chances again.Folken wanted a chance again, so he worked day in and day out on science; learning new aspects and being guided by Affeasia and Dornkirk. Dornkirk had entrusted Folken to Affeasia to learn more about science since Affeasia is head of Ziabach's best "magic" schools. Soon his learning became rather like a small obsession, and the true meaning of his quest was lost; or ratheringly a bit forgotten… … … … _"Quit the flashbacks!" he mumbled to himself.He now had another report to do, time must not be wasted since a lot of thinking was necessary. A sneak outside might help. None of them were ever allowed to be out of their "boundaries".Outside was for the soldier on duty, or the chef walking to the kitchen located in a separate building…etc. But Folken always found comfort to be away from the busy bodies, and the stench of stuffed up air.Outside was also where the tawny creature should lurk…. What was it really? Maybe he can spot it today! …

So that's it for chapter two! What or Who do you think the creature is? I think some of you might already now! Guess! Please tell me what you think of this by reviewing! 

This chapter is a bit of character building, and setting up the plot a bit. The intro memory turned out longer than I thought it would ^^ so I hope you don't mind! 


End file.
